Skyquake's little buddy
by garlandfruit
Summary: Skyquake and Jack cross paths, and he finds that the human would be a cute little companion. The reviewers are going to be in control of the story line after this, so read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. I don't own transformers, or the Hulk which helped inspire this fanfiction! Anything else you recognize as someone else's brainchild is also not mine! There's not enough of this pairing, so I had to fix that!**

Jack had ended up in this canyon by accident. The spacebridge had ditched him out here… He called out "Hello!" A couple of times, but to no avail. No autobots, no cell phone bars… There wasn't even a cloud in the sky!

He sat against the wall, waiting in the shade.

He heard steps approaching him. Cybertronian steps! He ran to their source. Only to find it wasn't an autobot, it was Skyquake!

"Hello." He stuttered, meeting the mech's gaze. It went to him and picked him up.

"Hmm… Hello to you too. You may call me skyquake, what is your designation?"

"Jack Darby."

Skyquake ran a finger against Jack's hair. So small and helpless- but so cute!

A few hours later…

Jack was hungry and tired. So hungry… He voiced his feelings.

Not wanting jack to get loose in civilization and never return, he called megatron, telling him he'd return to ship. He commed Knockout, asking for him to retrieve some food for Jack's arrival.

He put Jack in his cockpit and flew to the ship. Megatron was his only master, but this fleshy- all Skyquake wanted was Jack to be happy.

Inside the cockpit Jack was comfortable. The seat seemed to be made out of fluffy clouds, and Skyquake's seatbelt was lax enough he could move. It was warm. He seemed to melt into a deep dreamless slumber after a few minutes.

At the nemesis…

Skyquake arrived. His master and Soundwave were the first to meet him. He transformed carefully around his new pet. He held Jack in one hand.

"Skyquake, long time no see. Are you ready to get back in the war against the autobots?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Do you truly desire to keep this particular insect? We can gladly replace him."

"Yes my Lord."

"Then it seems the two of you will need a visit to med bay. Knockout is waiting on you. Humans require much maintenance, so he'd better behave or he is off the ship. Understand?"

"Yes my lord."

Knockout had finished Skyquake's medical exam, amazed by how the human's mere presence suddenly turned the warrior into a _very quiet very compliant_ mech. Knockout was careful not to wake the human as he did the fleshy's health exam. He had a syringe full of vaccines ready to go when-

"Will that hurt Jack?"

"It'll be painless. Don't worry, it's only a vaccine."

Skyquake nodded his approval. Injecting the organic with a microchip would be a death sentence, this did not need vocalizing. He watched as the medic slipped down the fleshy's pants and injected him. The human didn't even stir. The medic pulled his pants back up. He waited 5 minutes and woke Jack.

"Jaa-aahh-ack."

Jack's eyes flew wide open, full of fear.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you. Skyquake has your back. Are you hungry?"

He nodded. Knockout gave him a pint of raspberries, a loaf of bread, some cheese, and a sliced apple. A glass of water was conveniently within arm's reach.

"Thank you Knockout." Jack said before politely eating his fill. Skyquake had taken him to the Nemesis. It appeared they valued skyquake enough to let the mech keep him. Knockout took the opportunity to educate skyquake on human needs.

"Now since we'd rather not waste decepticon warrior time on retrieving food for your pet all the time, I'll have breakdown program his nutritional needs into the organic substance reproducer in the Rec Room. He will need a place to deposit his waste…."

Knockout listed all his needs, and how to meet him. Jack dozed off during the "Lesson".

He awoke to find he was on skyquake's lap. He stood and yawned.

"I need to use the bathroom…"

He was given access to the facilities. After that, he had some of the raspberries and two slices of bread for breakfast. He felt the knots in his hair, and began to work them out with his fingers. Skyquake brushed his hair for him, being careful not to pull too hard.

Skyquake picked him up and whisked him away to the wash racks. He bathed jack in a giant bowl of warm soapy water, rinsing him off in the sink. He wrapped the shivering exposed human in a towel. He somewhat patted his human dry, which the organic helped in this process.

"Dreadwing, my brother, has gotten you this as a gift." The mech said handing the human a black long sleeve shirt with the decepticon symbol on it, and a pair of black sweat pants.

"You must tell him 'thank you' for me."

The human put the clothes on, letting the con brush his hair again.

"Should I blow dry your hair?"

"It'll dry just fine the way it is…"

They left the wash room, Jack on Skyquake's shoulder.

Skyquake went into some nether region of the ship. This place had huge crates and alien objects everywhere. Jack was set on a crate.

"Stay there."

He nodded, watching as the mech looked for something. He disappeared behind a pile of crates, coming out with a human sized cage. He put some clean rags from his subspace in there after blowing off the dust.

"There. Now until we make another waste disposal unit for you, you'll have to take care of that in med bay. Give me a few minutes warning if you can…"

He nodded, watching as the mech placed what appeared to be a hanging water dispenser in the cage, along with a small bowl.

Jack was soon perched on Skyquake's shoulder again, not looking forward to using his cage. He kept his eyes on the floor as they passed a couple of mechs in the hall.

Later…

The cage was all set up. Jack had been put in it to see if he approved.

"No. It is a cage. I can be locked in."

"I would never lock you in. I would only lock others out." 

It had most all his needs.

"If I need to dispose waste whilst the world is locked out?"

"By the end of the week there'll be a disposal unit."

Jack met Skyquake's optics, and plopped down on his giant make shift bed. He dozed for about half an hour, only to wake and find Skyquake had watched him. He stretched his limbs.

"Umm… Humans do require exercise. Can we go for a walk or something?"

"Of course." Skyquake said lifting him out of the cage. He then put a collar on Jack's neck.

Jack tried to pull it off. Skyquake waggled one finger in the air. "NO. Bad human."

Jack stopped.

"I'm not your pet." The collar then adjusted itself so it now rested aboved his collar bone. It was relatively light, but it was extra weight nonetheless. Now it wasn't so irritating at least.

"I don't think of you as that… But you have to wear the collar so all the other 'cons know your not some wild human that wandered on the ship."

3 weeks later…

Jack was getting along swimmingly with the other mechs on board. Soundwave was growing attached to Jack. Knockout had been notified of the fact that Jack's hair now covered his eyes. Jack wasn't the 'fashion over function' type, all he cared about was cleanliness. Knockout had asked Skyquake if he could groom the mop of a mascot they now had. The medic got his permission.

That's why Jack was here now, laying in a dentist chair. He had taken off his shoes and socks, and now was patiently letting the medic give him a pedicure. He sat still as the medic now attended to his fingernails. Jack wasn't complaining- it felt quite nice to have his nails done. He was completely relaxed by the time Knockout was done- why did guys frown upon manicures?

Knockout put a heavy cloth around Jack's torso, draping it from his shoulders. He set a couple heat-lamps on his nails. Jack looked at his now black nails, and the tiny symbols on his nails. Half were decepticon emblems, while the rest seemed to be cybertronian letters. The chair adjusted so its back was shortened, and a part of it extended to gently (but firmly) wrap around his neck. (His collar had been removed by Skyquake. Soundwave was silently watching, so Skyquake knew nothing would happen.) He felt metal travel up his neck, so a horizontal strip of metal was under his chin. It reached up to his cheek. It was cool, but surprisingly soft. Jack realized he now was sitting up.

"Jack. Be still."

"What are you doing?" He could talk, he just couldn't turn his head.

"Giving you a haircut."

Jack stayed quiet after that, relaxing as the medic brushed his hair. Soon he was brushing and cutting, and Jack let himself fall asleep.

He awoke to find the chair was being laid back, and it had released his head. He sat up, now free of the heavy cloth. He let Knockout tie a purple bow on his neck and add a pretty little bell on it. Jack had a hunch that the little bell would get annoying soon enough. Knockout clasped something on the bow that rested on the back of his neck. The round bell was like a giant version of the jingle bells that would adorn the Darby family Christmas tree, and it had 2 decepticon symbols on its front and back.

"Thank you knockout." Jack forced out of his mouth, knowing the medic's temper.

"Your welcome little one."

Jack got out of the chair. The bell chimed sweetly. "What of master's electric collar?"

"He requested a cuter collar. It does most of the other functions your old one did, but it won't shock you."

"Can I look at myself in a mirror?"

Knockout produced a large mirror from a drawer. He held it up so Jack could see. Jack looked pretty good, the bow added an all too innocent cuteness to his appearance. He could live with it though.

"Can master still track me with this?"

"Yes." The medic replied nonchalantly.

"What if someone takes it off?"

"They'll have me to deal with, my sweet." Skyquake said patting the organic on the head. Jack hadn't noticed Skyquake enter the room, so he was quite surprised to see his new 'buddy' so close to him.

**What happens next? Where does this go? Surprise! You get a chance to decide. Post your idea (I'll gladly take prompts too!) in a review and I'll use it somehow! (I can't say how, I don't know what genius ideas you guys have yet. Let's find out!) Or you can just leave a non-prompt filled response. Now go, my readers, go and press the review button! PS- Awesome prompts will be met with a chapter of the just right length. I will meet up to the first 20 prompts as fast as I can. The rest after that- I will do as I have time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's to guest # 1. I haven't had this fic up for 24 hours and there's already 4 reviews! Jack's eyes are brown in the fan art, and the cartoon they are kinda dark globes of a hue I can't figure out. I've figured out a situation to make jack want his eye color changed.**

Bells and eyes

Skyquake and Dreadwing were sitting in the rec room, watching some kind of cybertronian show on the giant holo-screen. Jack lazed in Skyquake's lap, letting a finger rub his shoulders.

Jack could not understand the cybertronian language being spoken, but by the way the two brothers laughed now and again, he knew that this was a comedy. A winged organic snake the size of the lead cybertronian's arm came into the shot and slithered up onto a table. It's stunning green eyes had the human viewer memorized.

The show lasted for an hour and the brothers began to talk about pets. Jack listened as they spoke of the winged creatures from zedafir, the furry bugs of alwaxia, and eventually they even brought up him.

"You know dreadwing, for such a cute little human, Jack has one the most boring optic colors I've ever seen." Skyquake had ever so casually said in their banter on pets. If he was being brought up in this conversation, is he really the pet that knockout claims him to be? Is skyquake not his friend as he seems to be in private, but really his master? But still, whatever skyquake was- Jack loved him as a friend. Maybe more.. He felt the need to please him. Perhaps knockout can give him colored contact lenses. He shook his head to try to clear his mind, only to hear the annoying tinkle of the bell. Oh, how that dreadfully merry sound followed him wherever he went. Quickly, he thought of an excuse to leave.

"_Master_ Skyquake, may I be excused to go for a walk?" Jack asked

"Of course little one, where are you thinking of going?" was the too casual response as the mech set the human on the floor before getting up himself.

Jack hated himself for his stupidity. How could he not have predicted the mech going with him?

"I was hoping to speak to a mech about a surprise for you..." Jack said, the excuse being the first one to come to him.

"Oh, and who would that be?" Skyquake asked, a smile dancing at his lips.

"If I told you, what would the surprise in that be?" Jack said.

"Then run along little one." Skyquake smiled as he spoke those words.

Jack went into the hall. He walked to Med Bay and poked his head in the door, glad to see knockout and breakdown were relaxing. Breakdown was helping Knockout polish his armor.

"Jack, so glad you could drop by for a visit." Knockout had said in that deep evil purr of his.

"I... I came to ask your assistance in surprising Skyquake."

"You've manage to come all the way down to med bay without being squished, isn't that surprise enough?" Breakdown had bantered back.

"Not quite that kind of surprise... He finds my eyes to be boring."

"Your coming to us for a pair of contact lenses or something? Why did you pick me, of all the mechs on the nemesis?" Knockout purred out, a knowing smirk blatantly on his face.

"Soundwave would tattle or just ignore me, Dreadwing is stuck to his brother like glue, and if i came to anybody else on the ship either what little of a plan I have would be destroyed completely or there'd be bloodshed."

"Breakdown, stop polishing me for a moment and go to the third drawer on my tool chest. Take out the grooming kit and take the tiny green box out with the set of tweezers in the kit." Knockout ordered.

Breakdown had the little box in Knockout's claws in moments.

"Skyquake isn't the only one to find your optic color boring. I have made up some contact lenses for your next grooming visit, but you might as well put them on now." The medic said kneeling and holding out the box.

Jack's bell tinkled all the way to the medic. He took the box and turned away before putting the little lenses on his eyes, grateful for the tiny mirror in the lid. He now had green eyes! Perhaps skyquake would appreciate this.

"Thank you knockout." Jack said before walking halfway out med bay. He paused as an idea to temporarily stop the jingling hit him. This required immediate testing before he had the chance to forget this. He held the bell still with one hand and took a step. Silence. It would work! He held the bell still and continued to slowly walk. After only five measly steps a single pit spawn chime was let loose. He frowned and let go of the bell, walking out of med bay at a casual pace as he heard the laughter behind him.

As he went towards Skyquake's room, disaster struck.

The fragging bow got caught on the edge of a vent. Pull and finagle as he may, the human could not escape. The sound of the bell was sporadic as he tugged in every way he could imagine. Finally, help came.

The elite seekers surrounded around him, leaving him with the feeling of a mouse in a trap. Jack began to shake as they whirred and clicked in cybertronian, one finally diving his giant hand into the circle to wrap the digits around Jack.

He saw the red ray of light pass over him as he was scanned. More clicking. Then finally they cut the bow.

**Okay Reviewers, Your still in control! Remember, this could be turned into a series of drabbles or just one connecting story. You decide. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry Prompty56! you reviewed when I was writing chapter 2 and I hadn't read your posts when writing. I will still explain the master/buddy thing, and then next chapter is to animequeen, This is kinda from Jack's POV. I'm now at seven lovely reviews.**

Jack's eye color change had not been well received, and knockout had been fussed at for enabling skyquake's "pet" to feel his "Master" did not like the way he looked, but how can "Jack has some of the most boring eyes," be misunderstood? The bell is still in Skyquake's hands, even though Jack now wears the collar from his first few weeks.

Jack's POV

We were friends at the start, right?... No, not really. Skyquake had kinda dragged me along to the nemesis and treated me like a pet from the start. The collar, the cage, the affection, and yes- the conversations that he was not a part of even though I was in Skyquakes lap. Even though in private, Skyquake will say he loves me and is my friend, if that was true, he wouldn't have to voice this. Arcee was never like skyquake, nor were any of the other autobots. But I still love skyquake. I really do. Is it stockholm syndrome? Maybe... I don't care care why I feel the way I do. How long have we been together? I've lost count. Master, Master Skyquake, Buddy, it is all a title to me.

Skyquake is coming in our quarters with some food. I watch him from my cage for a moment before crying out, "Master! I love you!"


	4. Chapter 4

**ANIMEQUEEN! Thank you for finally asking this. The autobots are finally involved.**

Optimus and his team had surrounded the pit spawn of a medic the 'cons have.

"Knockout! What have you fraggers done with Jack? It's been three fragging weeks, if you-" Arcee had vocally attacked the medic before suddenly falling silent as the cheeky fragger showed a video of Jack walking to Skyquake's open palm, wearing a bow and a bell that would have belonged just as easily to a cyber kitten.

"I've done nothing to skyquakes new little pet. Adorable, isn't he?"

"You've no-" Arcee began on her tyrade of words and laser blasts to only be cut off by Optimus.

"Arcee, stand down. Knockout, what has happened to Jackson Darby?"

"All skyquake did was love as any good master would do." Knockout said with a smirk before disappearing into a ground bridge.

"Jack... What terror could they be threatening him with to make him turn into a common pet?" Bee asked solemnly.

"Those Fraggers will pay!" Arcee bellowed, destroying a boulder in her fury.

"Jack will not be on the nemesis for longer than necessary, arcee, but for his safety we must carefully plan his rescue." Optimus said in a rare spout of rage.

Bulkhead was speechless, his wrecking ball staying in the same place it had been in since he saw the video...

As for ratchet, well, let's just saw the 'cons weren't the only ones who had been threatened when the medic saw a recording of the event THREE MINUTES AFTER THE TEAM HAD BEEN GROUNDBRIDGED in... Their human partners were not at base at the time the video was shown, and the news has not yet been disclosed to them...

**I hope there's enough random foreshadowing that another prompt will be related to this one. I like a combination of Bots and cons chapters**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's to lunarpopcorn! NEVER APOLOGIZE FOR AN AWESOMELY LONG POST AGAIN. Sorry for delay- I have no internet so I go to library. And yes, to ye who asked- the bell can still come back. All u have to do is ask!**

BABYSITTING

Jack was lazing on Skyquake's lap, letting the mech lavish attention on him when the mech popped up.

"Jack, stay here. Dreadwing will watch you here in a few minutes. Until then, listen to the vehicons!" Skyquake said leaving his pet on the couch in the rec room and running off.

A vehicon picked him up and ran a claw through his hair. That was all that happened til Dreadwing arrived. Upon the mech's arrival, Jack found himself quickly deposited in the mech's hand before the mech briskly paced out of the rec room.

"So Jack, while skyquake's on a mission, what do you want to do for fun?" Dreadwing asked bringing the human up to optic level.

"Um... Video games?"

"Sure thing little one. Do you mind a racing game?" Dreadwing offered as the human perked up.

Jack nodded joyfully.

Hours later...

Skyquake found both his brother and his pet deep in recharge in front of a glowing screen that said "GAME OVER!"


	6. Chapter 6

**prompty prompt, IDK what your prompt really means... to the guest who wrote "If I had a really long prompt, I wouldn't apologize for it. I only wish I had one" YOU ROCK! Here's a chapter to no regrets.. Though you will see more from lunarpopcorn's stuff asap. School's starting so I'll be a bit crunched on time. ****_Again, I don't own anything you can recognize._**

Tricks

He was alone, in his cage. Nothing to do... But sing. What to sing? He couldn't think of a song to sing... So he made up something as he went along.

"The fields are turning brown, the stream is turning into a trickle... When you go, the whole world misses you, so why don't you stay by my side? The sky is the limit for you and me, baby!"

What he didn't know was he was gaining an audience. He didn't notice his master come behind him until he turned around. He stopped immediately.

"Jack. Sing for me, my dear pet."

"Yes Master."'

Jack made up a tune that went, "Master, I love you. You know it's true. Without you the whole world seems blue.."

He stopped after ten minutes, devolving into a sleeping state.


	7. Chapter 7

**BIJI! I may write you a bath scene... When I can find a way to do so in a below M rating of Course! So I'm going with Shocking's prompt. I did say it could shock him.. But now it's at a fun level!**

Jack ran a finger lightly against the cool metal of his collar. He remembered Master Skyquake telling him about how the shock was lowered... Time to try it out?

He looked skyquake straight in the face.

"Master, the Nemesis is not my home. Put me down, now!" Jack mustered as loudly as he could.

Zap! In a moment of pain, Jack had learned the collar still could hurt. It left him completely dazed, but he knew this shock was nowhere near as jarring as it had been originally.

"I am your master, you do not order me."

Jack nodded weakly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's to the guest who asked for a little peck. Here ya go!**

Jack was enjoying his little ride on Skyquake's shoulder. His master stopped to get a data pad that soundwave held out for the warrior.

Jack watched his master's fingers wrapped around the data pad. He felt... felt the need to finally show his master some innocent affection.

He stood up on the mech's shoulder, using the side of the giant's head for balance. He leaned in and nuzzled his master's cheek, before quickly kissing the mech's cheek. Jack sat down and met his master's optics, watching as a smile grew.

"Good boy, Jack."


	9. Chapter 9

**Lunarpopcorn! Your kinda silly... I said I'd answer the first twenty prompts ASAP. (But love your loyalty dude!) So all you fanfic readers out there... REVIEW. Prompt is prefferred, but not required. Watching Sky's body during a mine expedition... That could go in a much different direction than what I'm doing, but such is life.**

**WATCHING**** MASTER**

Jack sat comfortably on his current perch, an empty energon container. He watched as Master went this way and that, watched those strong arms bend so easily to silently command a vehicon. In a way, Jack realized that he and the vehicon share more alike than he thought. All Master had to do was curl a finger up and down, and Jack was bounding over to his master. All Master had to do to keep him singing was to move that hand of his in a way that said, "Go on." Both he and the vehicon follow Master's commands, verbalized or not.

He watched his Master keep a watchful optic, constantly looking about for an attack. How much of a poker face Master had! Keeping that mug of his looking as though he had no expression, while inside he must be thinking of all kinds of things.

Skyquake idly walked over to a slow worker, using those strong arms to help support the vehicon's weight. The two 'walked' over to a corner, all the while Master seemed to not be strained by all that weight at all!

Master was strong in more ways than Jack had ever thought possible... Spirit, Body, and Spark.


	10. Chapter 10

**Good Question, how is June handling this? Let's find out! PS- AUTHOR STILL NOT OWN Anything you can recognize. NO SUING ME! HA! **

Her son, her only son... She knew she should have cut ties right after Arachnid had almost killed her and had Arcee chopped up for spare parts. A part of her hated all cybertronians for the 'cons daring to put HER SON in a JAR and threatening to break it for some lousy keys... But she still felt the autobots were her friends.

Her boy, stuck on that nemesis again... Except this time he may not come back. She stared at his empty room, his well kept bedroom... The boy had always loved keeping it clean since he was 9 years old. Odd for one so young to decide for tidiness instead of procrastination, but that was her Jack.

She looked at his baby photos... Oh, that son of hers would always be the babe that was swaddled in her arms.

First his father left, and now the boy gets kidnapped! June felt almost as if she were a jinx, just for a moment. Perhaps it was something in her attitude that caused her boy to taken away from her? No, she decides, that can't be it!

FRAG THOSE CONS! HOW DARE THEY TAKE HER SON, HER ONE AND ONLY SON!


	11. Chapter 11

**K all you readers out there... Taking a break from homework and writing another chapter... To you who thinks this would be great for fan art- feel free to use me as your inspiration... just mention my story/ name somewhere if you can! K... Seeing as reviews have apparently stopped (Where'd you all go?), I'm just going to write something up and see if the prompt fish bite... Or a good ole reviewer! (HINT HINT... There is a button you can press on the bottom of the screen) So proud of all the views on this thing! You all are geniuses... I will get out the bath chapter, but after I've found a way to make it T rating or below. **

_**FISHING FOR SOMETHING NEW! Author surprise special... **_

Jack was fidgeting with the zipper to this new odd suit. It was made of a smooth substance, one he could not name. The Decepticon symbol was clear on his back.

"Master, why must I wear this?" Jack inquired, finally having won his fight with the wild zipper.

"We are going flying today! Here, try this on." Skyquake said handing him a helmet.

Jack slipped it on... A perfect fit!

He took off the helmet and soon was on his favorite perch, his master's shoulder.

The walk to the flight deck still seemed to take forever, but Jack couldn't complain. Soon he was sitting inside Master's alt. mode, snapping the seatbelt together...

**What happens next? You decide! (No, It's not going to be a bad thing if we reach twenty prompts... besides, to the first one to answer to this challenge gets an energon treat! I'll still answer prompts as I'm able afterwards!)**


End file.
